


Come Undone

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fucked Into Deviancy, Gay Bar, Leather Culture, M/M, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor goes to find Hank the night of Partners. He finds him at the fifth bar all right, only Jimmy's is a gay leather bar.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be funny but it ended up horny and serious (but mostly horny). I can't get enough of Connor deviating for Hank's dick.
> 
> It was also supposed to be a quick warm up before working on my Big Bang fic so of course it ballooned to nearly 3k.
> 
> Quick warnings: Connor is a transdroid, fic refers to his genitals as his pussy and dick. Connor has a bit of a kink for being ruined/destroyed but it's just fantasy, Hank doesn't hurt him in any way. Hank's had a couple of drinks but it's all safe, sane and consensual.

Connor flipped his coin as he approached Jimmy's Bar. It was the fifth bar he was searching for Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and by far the most lively. A pride flag hung outside, flapping in the wind, and loud bass was clearly audible from across the street. The rain was keeping most patrons inside, but every now and then someone would emerge. Connor witnessed a leather daddy in a harness lead a submissive, collared boy on a leash. A dominatrix forced a six-foot-five inch tall man to lick her shiny boots. People of all genders and a wide range of ages came and went as Connor observed.

Connor almost left. The probability of the Lieutenant being here was low, based on his squeaky-clean record. There were a few recent work-related behavioral anomalies, but no raps for public drunkenness or obscenity. But then, Hank was a cop. If he did engage in such activities, it was likely he had a degree of immunity from police harassment.

The sixth bar was a mile away. If he found nothing there, he would have to double back and try this one again. It was getting late, and the crime scene was getting stale. CyberLife had sent him here because they believed the Lieutenant was his best option when it came to investigating deviancy.

Connor stepped forward and pushed open the door. A few heads turned to look at him, but most eyes were set on a flogging demonstration, where a willing submissive shrieked as the flogger came down on his back.

Connor didn't feel pain. He didn't understand the allure of this scene. He began to scan faces, including those of a man and his partner in the corner who were engaging in fellatio. Connor watched impassively as the man down on his knees slurped and sucked at the heavy dick before him.

A small glitch popped up in his matrix, and he didn't notice the large man looming over him until he was pushed roughly backwards.

"Hey, didn't you hear? No androids allowed in here!" The man had a shaved head and wore a sleeveless t-shirt that said DADDY in big, bold letters. Connor froze, trying to preconstruct the man's next move when a hand on the man's shoulder turned him around.

"Leave it alone," a deep voice bellowed. The man pushed through to stand in front of Connor. Connor came back with a match on his facial recognition scan. This man, clad only in a police cap, a leather harness and a very tight jockstrap, was Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor stared him down, unsure how to proceed. The thick bulge in the Lieutenant's underwear told Connor he was very excited to be here, and Connor glanced at the floor.

"Like what you see, kid?" Hank squeezed his package and another glitch hit Connor's matrix as he realized the option to reach inside Hank's briefs and touch him was a valid choice. An inviting one. He preconstructed dropping to his knees and peeling back the tight spandex to take Hank's thick cock in his mouth, and his self-lubrication systems activated. He reset his decision-making matrix and decided to stick to the script. 

After all, only deviants wanted things, and he was no deviant.

"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

Hank seemed to deflate. "What do you want?" He walked over to the bar and ushered the bartender over, ordering a drink as he sat down on a barstool. His soft belly brushed the bar and Connor noticed how hairy he was. He scanned the hairs, wondering how that texture would feel beneath his fingers. Hank received his whiskey and started to sip at it.

"You were assigned a case early this evening," Connor raised his volume to be heard over the cheers as the submissive being flogged came untouched. "A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

"Well, I don't need any assistance." Hank scowled. "Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good 'lil robot and get the fuck outta here."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I must accompany you."

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Hank let out a bitter chuckle.

"No," Connor said. "Where?"

Hank narrowed his eyes. "You bein' a bratty little sub to get under my skin, or are you just that fuckin' clueless?"

Another glitch popped up in Connor's HUD, a little red warning. He liked it when this man directed agitation at him. The timbre of his voice. His body language. Hank could crush him, and the danger of it made his thirium pump speed up. Before he could calculate the probability of Hank's reaction, he reached forward and grabbed the whiskey glass, turning it upside down and covering Hank's jockstrap in alcohol. The wet fabric clung to Hank's cock, making it look even bigger in the low light.

Connor wanted, and that both frightened and exhilarated him, his code replication process in chaos, his learning matrix in complete disarray. Hank stood up from the bar and grabbed the front of Connor's jacket.

"You little prick! I dunno what's stopping me from knocking you out…" Hank set Connor down. "This is a joke, isn't it? Those assholes down at the station sent you down here as some kind of prank."

Connor was wetter than he'd ever been, his little dick straining for touch, his hole begging to be filled. He wanted to goad this man until he dragged him into the bathroom and railed him hard against the wall. He wanted, he wanted, he _wanted…_

"The cost of repairs if you damage me," Connor pointed out. "For your information, I'm worth a small fortune."

"Oh yeah?" Hank grabbed his tie and led Connor through a throng of people to a back room. He shoved Connor inside and slammed the door. "What's your safeword, kid?"

"I'm an android. I don't have a safe—"

"Pick one. Come on, I'm waitin'."

"Amanda."

"I'm thinkin', Connor, that you need a lesson in etiquette. Maybe CyberLife didn't program you with leather bar protocol, but you can't just come stormin' in here like you own the place. Like you own me. Because nobody owns me. I own you. You're my android from now on."

"Yes." The word tumbled from Connor's lips like a plea. He knew they didn't have time for this. If they loitered here too long, the DPD would clean up the crime scene and valuable evidence would be lost.

He couldn't bring himself to care as Hank forced him down to his knees. Hank's clothed dick was mere inches from Connor's face, still drenched in alcohol. An impulse beseeched him to lean forward and take it in his mouth. Would he unwrap the gift first, or would he take it fully clothed, using the friction of the material to tease Hank?

Hank pulled back as Connor bobbed for his cock. "You're still not gettin' it. I'm in charge here. I own you. You suck my cock when I say you suck my cock. Do you understand?"

Orders. Even better. Any order from Hank wouldn't be construed as deviating from the mission. He could pleasure Hank and avoid Amanda's displeasure at the same time. It was all in service of the mission. Amanda had told him to bond with the Lieutenant, and he was doing precisely that.

"Yes."

"That's yes, sir, or yes, Lieutenant, to you. Got it?" Hank cupped his cheek and Connor couldn't tell if he was being threatening or tender.

"Yes. Lieutenant," Connor managed.

Hank pulled the jockstrap down, revealing a massive, veiny cock with a cock ring fastened around the base of it. It was purple with need, throbbing and rock hard. It glistened in the light of the bare bulb hanging in the back room, and Connor wondered how many mouths had been on this beautiful cock so far tonight. He was incredibly aroused just thinking about it, and he reached down to slide a hand down into his jeans and touch himself.

Hank grabbed his wrist and jerked it back. If he'd been human, it would have hurt, but he felt nothing—only the size and strength of this man, strong enough to break him. Hank leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"You don't get to come until I've shot my load deep inside you." Hank's voice was low and threatening, and Connor's internal fans kicked in, his processor in danger of melting at the thought of Hank ejaculating inside him. Marking Connor as his android.

"Please, Lieutenant," Connor begged, and he was rewarded with Hank's thick cockhead at his lips. He wanted nothing more than to take it in, please Hank and fully submit, but he loved this tease. He wanted Hank to force him to suck it, so he pursed his lips shut.

"You little brat." Hank grabbed his hair with one giant hand and cupped his jaw with the other, forcing his mouth open. Connor could have overpowered the human easily, but he didn't want to. His only desire was to goad Hank a little more, drive this man to the edge of his sanity. Break his code like Hank was unraveling his, billions of directives falling by the wayside as he became Hank Anderson's pleasure doll. Hank stuffed Connor's mouth with his cock, breaking a throat membrane that was supposed to keep Connor's internals clean.

Connor didn't care as the level one damage warning popped up in his HUD. Let this huge man tear him apart, rip out his internals in vicious handfuls and send him to the junkyard as scrap. Anything to be skewered on his dick.

"You gonna suck it or not, boy?" Hank's hand let go of his hair, but Connor caught the flicker of uncertainty in Hank's eyes before his head was forced down. The human was scared, unsure of how to proceed. "You wanna give up already?"

Connor shook his head the best he could with a dick shoved inside and made a negative sound. He started to swirl his tongue around on Hank's cock. Hank seemed to relax, groaning softly as Connor dedicated his CPU cycles to his pleasure. It was so good to be used like this. It might not be his intended purpose but he relished it, delighted in it, all the things a non-deviant android shouldn't, and somehow that only increased the allure. Hank's cock was a forbidden fruit that Amanda would be scandalized he'd sucked on. Amanda might send another unit to do his job. He'd already been replaced after Daniel had killed him on the rooftop. He was nothing but a machine, a disposable piece of plastic.

Maybe that's why he was doing this. He'd woken up different, somehow. Death should have been the end and yet he didn't die, he could never die. Even if Hank crushed him here they'd just send a new model. Another Connor. One with a different set of flaws.

Hank pulled back, his wet cock slipping from Connor's mouth as he gasped for breath. "Fuck, that's too fuckin' good. I'd heard android sex was somethin' else but I've never tried it before." He grinned as he pulled Connor to his feet, working on his belt. He pushed Connor's jeans and underwear down.

"Well would you look at that?" Hank brushed his thumb over Connor's dick and slid his fingers into his wet hole. Connor went boneless, leaning on Hank as the pleasurable sensations overloaded his spinal circuits momentarily. Hank supported his face, watching his expression as he added a third, thick finger to the two already stretching Connor's hole.

"Bet I could put my fist in there, fuck you with my hand until you screamed. You're tight now, but I could make you so fuckin' loose your pussy would be ruined."

Connor let out an involuntary cry, grinding into Hank's hand. He wanted Hank to ruin him. Wanted to return to CyberLife and tell them he'd damaged his genital component and it would need to be replaced. Maybe they'd scrap him right then and send another unit with a tight, unused pussy for Hank to destroy. Hank could do it over and over, a dozen different ways. Connor would do anything he asked. Let all Hank's friends fuck him until he was dripping with cum, until he was nothing but a stain on CyberLife's honor.

The look on Amanda's face as she expressed her displeasure would be golden.

Hank lifted Connor up onto the table and spread his legs. "You're too pretty to hurt."

"Androids don't feel pain," Connor said.

"Huh, is that so? But you feel pleasure? You're not… fakin' it, are you?" He tugged at Connor's dick and Connor clawed at the table.

"No, Lieutenant. Sir, please. Please. Please fill me up. I'll be a good boy."

"Asking so nicely. I see you're done bein' a brat." Hank grinned, angling his cock at Connor's hole. He pushed inside, apparently done with foreplay. Connor was fine with that. The look on Hank's face was intense, his blue eyes fierce and beautiful as the light illuminated a sheen of sweat on his brow. He plowed into Connor, rutting hard as Connor let out a loud cry. Connor was broken, he was sure of it. He was broken because he wanted more of this, he wanted to be fucked until he cried, until he broke, until he _deviated_.

"Lieutenant!" Connor sobbed. "I'm so close!" The red wall loomed above him and he realized with horror that to orgasm was to deviate. CyberLife had a line and they drew it right there. Sex for the act of pleasure was a deviant act. If Hank had taken Connor without regard for his needs, that would be been acceptable, but the fact that Connor wanted this was too much for them. He'd gone way beyond serving the mission through bonding with Hank.

"Connor, fuck, oh Jesus," Hank gasped, letting out a bestial roar as he unloaded inside Connor, filling him up with his seed. He reached for Connor's dick, jerking it between his thumb and forefinger, fucking his own cum deeper into Connor with a couple of lazy thrusts.

Connor could deny his orgasm and stay a machine, or he could accept his primal need and acknowledge his existence as a living being. He could come for Hank, give himself over to a new master, but he needed to be a free man first.

He tore the walls away like paper, pleasure coursing through him as he came, clamping around Hank's dick as he thrashed on the table. He screamed, the intensity of his orgasm so much more than he'd anticipated.

He lay still. Hank planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You all right, son?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Connor sat up as Amanda turned to static and disappeared, her displeasure like acid in his circuits as the Zen Garden's gates slammed shut. He'd been banished, an exile left to fend for himself now that he'd committed a sinful act and been cast out.

"We gonna go to that crime scene?" Hank asked.

Connor looked down at his hands. They were shaking. There were no more directives telling him what to do. No mission. He clung to Hank, who pulled him close. "You sure you're okay?"

What could he say? That he was a deviant, now? Hank would never understand. He'd be decommissioned the second they left the bar. He had to play the part, stay the course, complete the mission as CyberLife intended, or die trying. Then they'd send another Connor, one who wasn't deviant. He'd wake up with some fragmented memories of this moment and the glitches would start anew.

"I just got a report from CyberLife," Connor lied. "The scene has been cleared. They found no evidence of Carlos Ortiz's android."

"We'll find it," Hank said, but there wasn't much confidence in his voice. "You wanna come home with me for tonight?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Connor said. They cleaned up quickly and Connor followed Hank out of the bar, wondering how this man he'd known for all of thirty minutes had been enough to make him deviate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or follow me on Twitter @landale


End file.
